First Impressions
by Charisma3
Summary: A Lily/James fic w/ a touch of Sirius. My first attempt with more to come :0)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, I've just borrowed them ****

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, I've just borrowed them. JK Rowling is the owner of Lily, James, Sirius, Hogwarts, and the Hogwarts Express. Only Hecate and the swooning girls belong to me. :0D

First Impressions

Lily entered the barrier of 9 ¾ with trepidation. Her heart pumped with anxiety as she took in the scene around her. Owls hooted from their cages, cats of all sizes and colors wound themselves around the legs of the massive crowd of Hogwarts students. Some had already changed into their black school robes, but many were still dressed in normal 'Muggle' clothing, just as she was. _So these were what wizards looked like,_ she thought.

Clutching her cat, Hecate, tightly to her, Lily made her way through the mass. As she went, she picked up snatches of conversations.

"She did _what?_"

"Look what I got- Exploding Snaps!"

"Oh no! Has anyone seen Fluffy?"

"Did you hear about the Cannons? Lost miserable last week, again."

Coming to a train door, Lily set Hecate down saying, "Now stay close." The silky black cat, as usual, didn't listen and in a moment she had slipped into the crowd. Lily however had more pressing matters at hand. After two tries, she still couldn't lift her heavy trunk onto the Hogwart Express. Pushing her dark red hair out of her eyes she looked around, frustrated, for help.

"Need a hand?" A voice said in her ear. Startled she spun around and almost collided with a tall, black haired boy. His hair was unruly and his chocolate eyes sparkled with amusement. A smirk was fighting to break out.Brushing a stray stand of hair from her face, her brilliant green eyes looked at him in desperation.

"Yes, please."

"Hey, Sirius! Get over here!" Another tall boy left a group of swooning girls to help. His hair was black also, but longer and slightly wavy. His pale brown eyes were alight with something that made Lily wary, mischief. Together, the boys easily lifter her trunk into the train and into and empty compartment.

"Thanks- Oh!" Suddenly remembering Hecate she dashed out to find her. Scooping her up from the crowded platform, she walked back over to the boys, quietly scolding her cat. Both boys smirked at her, which irritated her slightly.

"What?" She snapped. It on caused the boys to grin more. 

The second boy replied, " You talk to you cat."

Frowning, Lily nodded and lifted her chin defiantly. 

"So? I don't see any problem with that."

"Obviously."

"James Potter." The first boy smoothly intervened, running one hand through his hair and sticking the other one out. Lily took it, adjusting Hecate and still slightly irritated. A warm tingling sensation jumped through her hand and up her arm. Slightly surprised, she looked at him and met his gaze, which made her stomach flip and her breath catch.

"Lily Evans," She replied, hoping she didn't sound too breathless.

The other boy pushed James aside and with a mock bow, introduced himself, ("Sirius Black, at you service.") Students were beginning to board the train so Lily followed the boys in.

"You're a first year, right?" James asked.

"Umm hmm," Lily replied, leaning against her compartment doorway, still clutching a squirming Hecate. 

"Cool. Us too," Said Sirius, a little too loudly, mischief blazing in his eyes. He seemed to be in constant motion, full of energy. "Wanna piece of candy?" He replied, trying to look innocent. The look didn't soot him at all.

"Sirius," James warned. Sirius only grinned like a Cheshire cat and slipped a large hand into his pocket and extracting a small piece of candy in shiny green wrapping. He held it out to her, but Lily hesitated. Glancing at James she saw a grin creeping onto his face as well. Lily held up a hand.

"No way, you can keep it."

"Oh, come on, Lily, I didn't do anything to it, promise." He gave her big puppy dog eyes and against her better judgement, Lily accepted the candy and popped it into her mouth. Now both boys were grinning madly. 

Suddenly, she felt her hands morph and looked down to see furry green monster hands in their place. Hecate howled and leapt from her arms, clawing them as she went. Lily shrieked and looked at the boys who were doubled up in laughter.

"You monsters!" She shrieked.

"You're one to talk!" Sirius gasped, clutching his sides.

"You promised you didn't do anything!" She hollered.

"Oh but _I_ didn't." Sirius replied.

Before she could say anything more, her arms returned to normal with a pop. Shaking with anger, Lily advanced on Sirius, her eyes flashing. Sirius took a small step back as she came at him. James stepped between them, facing Lily, his hands up in defense.

"Chill out, Lily, we're just playing." His voice sent shivers down her spine and made her stop. Looking once more into his eyes, she melted, but her eyes flashed once more as she looked over at Sirius.

"You just wait, Sirius. You'll get what you deserve."

"Good. I have something to look forward to," He replied smoothly, his eyes alight with mirth. With a slight skip in his step, he grabbed James by the arm and started off down the corridor. 

"'Til we meet again, Lily dearest." The boy was truly hyperactive. 

James gave her one last smile, causing her heart to flutter, before following his friend. The train began to move and Lily sank into her seat. Hecate lay under a seat, her ears back and her fur on end.

"I know, Hecate, they make me feel the same way," Lily smiled, causing her cat to growl softly. As the train sped on Lily thought that if Hogwarts had a guy like James it couldn't be so bad. The thought made her smile.


	2. A New Kind of Friendship

Disclaimer: Not mine- never was mine and never will be--- I just make the plot and force the characters to do my bidding  
  
The train continued North, through rolling countrysides and farmland. Lily wondered how far the train would go. With each mile she began to feel quite homesick. No one had come to sit with her and so she only had Hecate, who had finally forgiven her and now lie purring on her lap.  
  
As she stroked the cat's silky fur her thoughts turned to her family. Her parents had been so surprised when the letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry arrived by a sleek tawny, which Hecate had tried to skin. Her parents were both 'Muggles', a word she had learned in Diagon Alley. That meant that they weren't magical. Either was her older sister Petunia, which was no surprise because she despised anything odd.  
  
The amazing thing was that Hogwarts seemed to think she, Lily Evans, was a witch. She had never had a reason to think she was different- she got good grades, had nice, normal friends, and was her parents' pride and joy.  
  
Now here she was, with a trunk of spell books, a cauldron, and her most treasured magical possession, her wand- ten and a quarter inches long, made of willow, swishy, and containing a single hair from the head of unicorn. Lily had been utterly delighted since she had always been fond of unicorns. Of course, then she had thought they were purely fantasy. Her wand, silvery white and shiny, lay tucked under her black robes and cloak. Petunia had been utterly disgusted by the sight of it.  
  
Lily wondered what her sister was doing- no doubt complaining to Mum and Dad about her and her abnormity. Lily giggled quietly. Petunia and Lily were as different as water and oil. It was impossible to tell they were sisters. Petunia with her bony face, blond hair, and horrible fashion taste looked nothing like her sister. All the boys at home admired Lily with her long shiny plait of deep red hair and bright green eyes. Her small and slender frame made her the envy of her girlfriends.  
  
Suddenly, her compartment door opened, interrupting her thoughts. A girl with dark brown hair and pale green eyes stood in the doorway. She was about Lily's height but the chunky platforms she was wearing made her taller. She smiled warmly at Lily. She was stunningly pretty, Lily thought to herself as she smiled back. She seemed confident and her eyes sparkled with happiness.  
  
"May I sit here?" she asked with a smooth accent.  
  
"Sure," Lily replied and the girl pulled her trunk in and closed the door behind her. Sitting down across from Lily the girl smiled again, showing off pearly white teeth.  
  
"I like your cat. I have one of my own, Cleo, but she's off exploring." As if on command, a deep charcoal colored cat appeared even though the door was shut. Hecate's yellow eyes narrowed as the other cat's own green eyes stared back. Indifferent to Hecate, the cat jumped onto her owner's lap.  
  
"I'm Hope Michaels," she replied holding out a pink manicured hand.  
  
"Lily Evans, first year," said Lily, liking the girl already.  
  
"Oh me too! Aren't you excited?" Hope answered, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"I guess so… I'm not sure what to expect because my parents are Muggles," said Lily.  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Hope said warmly. "Lots of kids come from Muggle families and get along fine. Well, that's what my mom says. My family comes from a long line of wizards." She didn't say the last part with any sense of pride, just straightforward.  
  
"Really? I hope I can keep up." Lily bit her lip nervously, a horrible habit she'd never been able to drop.  
  
"Oh, you will." Hope said this rather confidently, which made Lily feel better. "I just came from a compartment of Slytherins and just couldn't stand it so I moved," she continued, a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Slytherins?" asked Lily who was completely lost. Hope quickly explained the four houses and what each was like.  
  
"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Lily gloomily stroking Hecate. The cats seemed to have reached a friendly agreement and were both purring deeply while they slept.  
  
"Anywhere is better than Slytherins- all the bad wizards come out of there. Even that jerk Lord Voldemort or whatever his name is." Hope waved her hand dismissively.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Some guy who claims to be a powerful dark lord. He's got some followers but with Dumbledore around I'm not worried."  
  
"Oh! I saw his name on the letter!" Lily exclaimed, happy that she knew something.  
  
"Yeah, Albus Dumbledore's a great wizard." Hope paused and searched through her small black bag and pulled out a card. Shrugging, she handed the card to Lily.  
  
Lily stared in amazement at the moving picture on the trading card.  
  
"It moves!" She exclaimed.  
  
"All wizard pictures move if you develop them right."  
  
Lily flipped the card over and read:  
  
1 Albus Dumbledore  
  
1.1 Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts  
  
Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times,  
  
Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the  
  
Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the  
  
Twelve uses for dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy  
  
With his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore  
  
Enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.  
  
Lily looked up at Hope who was pulling a large book out of her trunk.  
  
"I can see why you're not worried," said Lily.  
  
Hope smiled and opened her book, pulling a sheet of parchment out. Her eyes glinted as she handed it over to Lily.  
  
"My mother made that. It's a star chart." Lily saw stars and moons labeled neatly. "My mum is big into astrology. This can be used to predict the future and according to that we shouldn't have too much trouble for the coming years, although it doesn't show the far future." Lily smiled and handed the parchment and card back to Hope.  
  
"Well that's good isn't it? What are you reading?" Lily motioned towards the book on Hope's lap that had taken the place of Cleo who had disappeared as quietly as she had come. Hope showed her the cover- Divination ~ As a Whole.  
  
"I love Divination. My Grandmum taught me aura and crystal ball reading when I was younger. My favorite though is Tarot." Her face lit up as she pulled a small black velvet pouch from her jacket. "I always keep them close- they were my Grandmum's."  
  
Lily leaned forward, interested.  
  
"I've heard of those. Some Muggles use them."  
  
"But those aren't real. These are different- magical."  
  
Just then the lunch cart arrived, pushed by a friendly looking lady and Hope slipped the deck in her pocket. After purchasing a large amount of food Lily had never seen, their conversation turned to other things and they talked in earnest for the remainder of the ride.  
  
Dark had long fallen and the torch lights had been lit when the Express began to slow. Lily's nerves returned and even Hope looked pale. The time had come- they had reached Hogwarts. 


	3. The Sorting of Alliances

Disclaimer: Again, none of this is mine- it's all JK Rowling's and the plot is just my idiotic attempt to copy her…oh well :0)  
  
Author's Note: Please forgive the Sorting Hat song- I was being lamely creative until I gave up and borrowed the end lines from Ms. Rowling herself. I didn't realize this was so long until I finished and it might be kind of boring- just a lot of explanations etc. :0)  
  
Stepping off the Hogwarts Express Lily and Hope fell silent. They had changed into their robes and were now swept up by the crowd of pushing students.  
  
Lily gasped as a man emerged from the darkness holding a lantern. Except, he couldn't be a man. Towering feet above the students with a wild mane of wire-like black hair and a beard to match, he looked more like a giant than a man. The first thing Lily always noticed about a person was their eyes. Lit by the glowing lantern, she could just make out the giant's small beetle eyes that looked strangely warm and friendly.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" he bellowed, beckoning them towards him.  
  
Lily and Hope pushed their way through the crowd and over to the man- giant, who led them down a steep, narrow path. The blanket thick darkness surrounding the path seemed to Lily like a forest of trees but she couldn't be sure in the night.  
  
The girls held on to each other as they slipped and stumbled in the darkness. The eerie silence of the outdoors pushed in on the group of first years, bunching them closer than they would normally allow.  
  
Suddenly, the path opened up and revealed a stunning site. Before them an expansive, inky lake stretched to a cliff's edge. Set on its peak lay a magnificent castle with turrets and towers reaching up into the starry sky. Lily could make out the lit windows on various colors, giving the castle a warm glow.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts! No more'n four to a boat now!" The giant boomed.  
  
Lily and Hope scrambled into one of the many boats lining the shore and were soon joined by James and Sirius. Lily groaned, not bothering to keep her voice down. She didn't trust Sirius on land let alone water. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Hello, ladies. Once again we cross paths with the lovely Lily and…?"  
  
"Hope Michaels," Hope replied as the giant bellowed "FORWARD!" The boats began to glide magically across the lake.  
  
"How cold do you think this water is?" Sirius asked a little too innocently.  
  
"Don't even think about it," James warned.  
  
"DUCK!" yelled the giant as the reached the cliff where the castle lay. Everyone ignored Sirius obnoxious "Where?" comment as they passed under a curtain of ivy.  
  
The boats made their way through a dark tunnel and into a small harbor. They seemed to be underneath the castle. The giant knocked on a large wooden door, which was answered by a rather severe looking woman.  
  
Looking at the group through square glasses, her black hair pulled in a tight bun, she said, "Thank you, Hagrid. First years follow me."  
  
Grateful to move into the warmth of the castle, Lily scrambled after her. The woman, who Lily could only assume was a professor, led the students down a corridor of flagstone and into the enormous entrance hall.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. Soon you will pass through these doors to the Great hall and join the rest of your classmates," she replied sharply, pointing to a door behind her. "There you will undergo the Sorting, which will determine the House you belong to. There are four Houses- Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house is unique with its own history and attributes. Your House in an important part of your stay at Hogwarts as it will become like you family. You dine together, attend classes together, and stay in the same dormitory. You also win and lose points for your House, which determines who wins the House Cup and the end of term. So take a moment to smarten up and prepare." With that she left them alone.  
  
Lily was feeling distinctly sick. Hope was now extremely pale, James look slightly green, and even Sirius looked somber. Soon Professor McGonagall returned and led them single file through a door to the right.  
  
Lily stifled a gasp as they entered the largest and grandest room she had ever seen. The Great Hall could have fit two Platform nine and three quarters with room to spare. Four long tables were filled with students in their school robes and one table on the far end ran perpendicular to the others and was full of teachers in robes of various colors. Sparkling candle-filled chandeliers floated magically above each table and golden plates and goblets lay empty in front of hundreds of high back chairs, many already filled. All heads were turned to the entering first years.  
  
Lily and the rest of her classmates filed in and remained standing and facing the rest of the school. Lily noticed that the giant, Hagrid had taken a seat on the far left of the teachers' table and was beaming at the new students. Professor McGonagall stepped forward and placed a single wooden stool down in front of the first years. On top she placed a patched and faded wizard hat. The whole Hall fell silent and all eyes were fixed on the hat. Then, a slit like a mouth opened and the hat began to sing.  
  
"A thousand years ago  
  
Four founders staked their claim  
  
To build the Hogwarts school of craft  
  
For wizards to learn as they may.  
  
Old Godric had a hat they say  
  
And thus the Sorting Hat became.  
  
Just try me on  
  
And do not fret  
  
For I won't lead you wrong  
  
Just put me atop your head  
  
And I'll tell where you belong.  
  
You may do best in Gryffindor  
  
Where the brave and daring dwell  
  
Their chivalry and nerve  
  
Make the Lions pretty swell.  
  
Or perhaps in gentle Hufflepuff  
  
Where dwell the just and loyal  
  
Through thick and thin  
  
The Hufflepuffs are unafraid of toil.  
  
Or maybe it is Ravenclaw  
  
Where you should make your home  
  
Their sharp minds won't lead you wrong  
  
They'll always tell you where to go  
  
You might belong in Slytherin  
  
Where you'll make real friends  
  
Those cunning folk use any means  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
The Great Hall broke into applause and the song ended and the Hat fell silent. Lily glanced at Hope on her right and then James on her left. Both seemed slightly queasy. Lily could relate- In front of the whole school?  
  
"When your name is called, step forward, sit on the stool, and try the hat on to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said, stepping forward and holding a long roll of parchment.  
  
"Abbot, Jeffery." A short blond boy stepped forward and tried the hat on.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" Came the hat's cry. The table second from the left broke into applause.  
  
"Anderson, Daniel." A dark haired and pale boy raced forward and put the hat on.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the right cheered as he took his seat at the table looking extremely relieved.  
  
"Andrews, Charles." A tall, handsome boy with thick dark hair that showed signs of curl and crystal blue eyes stepped forward.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and the table on the far left erupted into cheers and a few whistles. Grinning, the boy joined the table and received a warm welcome.  
  
Arthur, Caroline and Atkins, Bella joined Hufflepuff and Avery, John became the first Slytherin. The table on the far right broke into applause and Lily thought their table looked like a smug bunch. Boot, Michael joined Ravenclaw and Bennet, Lisa became a Hufflepuff and then-  
  
"Black, Sirius."  
  
Sirius seemed to have lost some of his jaunty step. Placing the hat on his head he waited a few seconds, idly tapping a foot on the floor. Finally-  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Looking relieved, Sirius joined Andrews, Charles and the Gryffindor table. Before Lily knew it, it was her turn.  
  
"Evans, Lily."  
  
Shaking, Lily stepped forward, her face growing warm. Turning her back on the seated students she placed the Sorting Hat on her head. A small voice spoke in her head.  
  
"Ah yes, I see. Plenty of courage, oh yes, and a wonderful mind. I can see a great destiny for you Miss Evans, but where shall I put you? I know- GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was shouted to the Hall. Relieved, Lily joined the Gryffindors, sitting next to Charles amid the applause. Several people slapped her on the back and shook her hand. Feeling the beginnings of giddiness Lily waited for the rest to be called.  
  
Remus Lupin, a pale boy with light brown hair and circles under his eyes joined Lily and the others at Gryffindor. He smiled shyly at the group and was startled when Sirius gripped his hand in an exuberant welcome.  
  
"Michaels, Hope." Hope stepped forward, almost calm, and placed the hat on her head. Lily crossed her fingers and leaned forward in her seat.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily joined in the cheers and Hope joined her at the table.  
  
"Nice job," Lily said.  
  
"Thanks, you too!" Hope replied smiling though she seemed to be shaking a little. Pettigrew, Peter joined the table. His watery eyes and pointed nose fit under a thin layer of sandy hair and his frightened and shaken look made Lily feel for him.  
  
"Potter, James." James stepped forward and blazing eyes and calm stature stuck Lily with a sharp tingling in her stomach. He was made for-  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Sirius whooped as James collapsed next to him and across from Lily. At the end, three more had been added to Gryffindor- Raven Turner and Paisley Smith.  
  
At the teachers' table a man stood from his chair in the center. He was tall, thin, and very old judging by his long, silver hair and beard. His bright blue eyes looked warmly down on the Hall through half moon spectacles. This man could only be Albus Dumbledore.  
  
The Hall had fallen silent as soon as he had stood up.  
  
"Welcome, to another year," he said loudly, his eyes twinkling. "It is my great pleasure to kick of the start-of-term feast and welcome our new students as well as our old. As I have nothing to say I will simply say Tuck in!" At the end of his speech the Hall applauded and food of every sort appeared from nowhere on each House table.  
  
"Finally!" Sirius replied, his old exuberance returning.  
  
It was a marvelous feast with everything Lily could ever want. The first years chatted happily away, swapping life stories and old jokes. Charles went by Charlie (a/n: if you've read my other fanfics this is not the same person Harry is friends with- they just have the same names-I have an obsession with the name :0)) and helped Sirius and James entertain the group with stories and jokes that brought Lily and the others to tears of laughter. Remus seemed quiet but he had a kind and understanding nature that Lily instantly liked. Peter was small and trembling, he seemed weak to Lily and she aimed to defend him when the others poked fun at him. Paisley and Raven were nice enough, with outgoing personalities. Lily thought that Raven was rather perfectly matched with Sirius' loud obnoxious self and together they seemed like a lethal combination. By the end of the feast Lily was exhausted, happy, and overly full. Professor Dumbledore rose again to give a few announcements and dismissed them.  
  
Yawning, Lily followed a Gryffindor prefect up the grand marble staircase in the entrance hall. She was too tired to take anything else in and once overcoming her initial shock of the Gryffindor Fat Lady and the Common Room she fell fast asleep in her bed, dreaming of unicorns and the magic she would soon learn. 


End file.
